Finally
by onedamnedwolf
Summary: "I could only answer you with my lie." Another Ritsu and Mio. Said in Mio's POV. 888DDD An angsty Mio is fine too.


_If you love someone, tell her, even if it'll break you sooner or later._

Those words blew like the wind and came into my heart like bittersweet little whispers. Instinctively, I dove into my own cowardice to block the voices inside me, and I immediately felt a strange pain inside. I clutched my chest, and prayed for it to lighten, to give me a space to breathe. But, the more you stood by my side, calling my name with your sweet voice, the more did the pain feel as if I was losing a limb or two.

But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop the hurt. In fact, I just wanted it to stay. I wanted your voice to echo in the deepest corner of my soul, just loud enough for me to say,

_I love you so much_  
_…It hurts_

For love, I wanted to be a masochist.

Your face, your scent, your touch, your bearing; they were the only things that I could think about. I wanted to touch you far more differently. To have my soft lips caress yours. I attempted to transmit all the emotions that were inside of me into you. But I yield in my fruitless hopes and thoughts in desperation that if you, in the beating seconds of your life, think the same about me too.

_My love for you drives me insane._

Every day, in my daze, I would look at you with your back resting idly against the wall as you let the breeze carry your hair in a rhythmical sway. I wonder at how something so trivial could move my heart so, but I find it silly that it is in this guileless pleasure that I find you even more beautiful. My eyes catch your perfect figure in a frame while I wait for the others to break me from this reverie. You respond so casually to their coming that you revert back to who you once were before the wind nymph danced within your soul. You smile at them and leave nothing for me to hold.

In the middle of your affair your eyes would speak to me. In silence, I would answer you. But I am coward. I can only answer you with my lie.

Still, you insisted. Those eyes of yours that I held dear kept on speaking with such clarity and for once I became aware of the unanswered pain inside me.

_Mio, I…you…_

I tried to comprehend, little by little, and before I knew it, everyone was gone. Your touch had made me mad with my obsession for you.

The world ignored us afterwards and we, like foolish maidens in wonder of our own feelings, locked ourselves up in this four-walled prison. You and I… in our own little world. Our bodies both gleamed under the light of the dying sun. Yours lustered more elegantly, bewitching even in this surreal atmosphere.

I was yours, and you, who looked at me so lovingly with your honest eyes, were mine to hold.

The faint feeling of your tender lips brushed on mine but I pulled you towards me with insistency. You tasted like strawberries and smelled like lilac mixed with the scent of your sweat. Even in your most frugal way of appearance, I found everything in you appealing just like the silver tint of a knife's blade, seducing me to the very core. You started beating your breath on my flesh and I felt my lips quivered. We both sounded like sweet siren songs completely lost in our desire for one another. You fixed your eyes on me after a moment and you looked perfectly divine in the ambience.

"I know. I understand."

You held my head softly and gazed at my expression with every gasp and mewl you made. You observed all the changes and kissed the tears that fell from the corner of my eyes.

"…because I feel the same way."

I pushed myself away from your loving grip, and voluntarily left all the modesty I had in your embrace. I walked away from your figure until I found the comfort of a table's edge that lay underneath the light of a dead sun. With my back faced towards you, I began to give you everything. My mouth whispered words of my love, my yearnings and bodily desires until I heard you gasp from the sight of my tarnished vanity.

I looked at you above my bare shoulder and said,

"Take me."

I saw your face burn brighter, and in that moment, the two of us became lovers locked inside a prison with thick walls.


End file.
